The Boarding School
by Dizzy128
Summary: Emmett and Bella Swan are Twins and the son and daughter of chief of police Charlie Swan they are sent to the local Boarding school for young offenders canon pairings
1. Getting told

**A/N A NEW FANFIC BASED ON TWILIGHT. EMMETT AND BELLA ARE TWINS, ROSEALIE AND JASPER ARE TWINS ALICE AND EDWARD ARE TWINS. CANNON PAIRINGS EDWARD, ALICE, JASPER AND ROSEALIE ARE VAMPIRES BELLA AND EMMETT ARE HUMAN.**

**Charlie POV**

I walked into the house where I knew my two kids Emmett and Isabella would be and then went in to the kitchen Bella had already started dinner and turned around to me and said ''Dad Emmett is in his room dinner will be ready in a minute just really need to serve it that's all'' I looked at my daughter knowing that I probably wouldn't last long without her cooking for me but I had just until Monday to get them ready and they would have letters arriving by Friday and that was only two days away I had to get them ready and make sure Emmett didn't go into a mad fit so I looked at Bella and said ''Bells go get your brother I will serve dinner tonight I have something I need to tell both of you anyway'' Bella nodded and bounced up the stairs.

**Bella POV**

I had no idea what dad wanted to talk to us about but I nodded to him and let him serve up dinner as I bounced up the stairs and went into Emmett's room and said ''Emmett dinner is ready dad is serving it up now he says he wants to talk to us both about something though he didn't mention what though'' I watched as my brother nodded to me and saved his game and turned his console off and we both headed back down to the kitchen dad had already put the plates full of food on the table and motioned for us to take our places

**Charlie POV**

I watched as my two kids took their places and then sighed and said ''Emmett, Bella I need you to pack a few clothes enough for weekends only as I am sorry to say my colleagues thinks its best if you go to the local boarding school for young offenders'' I paused allowing them to soak it up and then Emmett burst out and said

''but why dad I mean we haven't been summoned to court or anything normally you only get took there after a court case summoning''

I sighed and then said ''Emmett they believe you and Bella are becoming to much of a hassle and knew that a court summoning would destroy me as I would be the one to do it believe me even doing this is destroying me but I have to as chief of police its my job to deliver the news or the summoning's to the family you have no idea how hard it is for me''

I looked over to Emmett while he took it all in and then saw them both dig into their dinner while Bella said ''Dad when do we get the letters from the place'' she was aware of the letters as she had heard a friend talk about her brother getting one and then I sighed and said ''they should be here by Friday and you have to be their by Monday you will have to leave early Monday morning though as they expect you there for breakfast which is at 7am''

**Emmett POV**

I sighed I had never been to a school away from at least one of my parents I had my mother to help me in my first 13 years and for the past 2 years I had lived with my dad I had to admit me and Bella headed out around 8pm every night to have a drink with some friends we had always been caught which angered my dad more so if he was on duty that night it must have been bad for him having to do this I could see this was the part of the job he hated when having to separate children from their families but I guess we didnt think it would happen to us we through dinner not bothering to speak

**Bella POV**

I sighed and after we had finished our dinner I turned and said to Emmett ''we best start packing now and then we have all the rest of the time to explain to Jacob and them in La Push and also Mike and Jess and all those from school'' Emmett nodded and we both went upstairs to pack.


	2. Packing and receving the letters

**Emmett POV**

It was Friday morning our letters where due today I had woke up early me and Bella hadn't bothered going out last night instead we decided to spend some time with our father before we left early Monday I had got a shower and had gotten dressed I had finished school yesterday as they were all aware of me and Bella going away and the headmaster Mr McMinster was allowing us to take the time off to spend as a family all my stuff was packed and so was Bella's we had even got our school work home to give them an idea of how far we where the truth was we were quite behind as we barely ever did our homework and therefore didn't understand what was going on. I sighed as I heard the post arrive my dad was up and went to pick them up Bella was finishing off packing the pair of old sweats she had just took out the washing when my dad called up ''kids you letters are here come and take them'' I sighed and went downstairs meeting Bella just coming out my room

**Bella POV**

I headed down the stairs meeting Emmett on the way I had just finished packing a bag for clothes and my school work bag they beside it I felt upset about having to leave my dad here alone but continued walking down the stairs and took my letter and opened it and emptied the contents there was a few pieces of paper I took out the first it was headed 'Forks Boarding School for Young Offenders' and read it and it said

Dear Miss Isabella Marie Swan we are writing to you to say that you are summoned by this letter to attend the Forks Boarding School for Young Offenders the reason for your summoning is that Forks Police chief of police Chief Charlie Swan fells you have went out of control and has seen it fit to sentence you to finish your school time here under the eye of our helpers.

I sighed and placed it on the table and picked up another headed 'The Dorms' and began to read it

Our school is split up into dorms in your dorms will be two other members they are

Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale and your dorm is situated in section 5 room 342.

* * *

I put it down as Emmett put his one down and then I turn to him and said ''who have you got in your dorm'' Emmett looked up to her and said ''erm two boys named Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale what about you sis?''

I looked up shocked and said ''erm Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale'' Emmett laughed and said ''well I guess we both have a Hale and a Cullen in with us I hope they are a nice Family''

I let out a small laugh as I picked up the rules of the school and read them they said

While you are in Forks Boarding School for Young Offenders you are expected to follow these Rules they are as following

you must show up for every class unless excused by the School doctor or Headmaster

you must wear the school uniform (see the next sheet for the uniform and how to get it) at all times apart from weekends

no drinking or smoking is allowed in any part of the school

the curfew for everyone to be in there own dorms is 11pm

no boys are allowed in girls dorms and no girls are allowed in boys dorms

you must show up at every meal even if you are not hungry as this is where ALL information is giving out

you must follow classroom rules at all times in class ( I am sure you don't need reminded of those)

FAILURE TO FOLLOW THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN DETENTIONS AND A OTHER FORMS OF PUNISHMENT

* * *

I sighed as I put this one down and picked up the letter that said ''The Uniform'' and read it

BOYS CLASSWEAR: Black Trousers, White Shirt, Green Tie and a Black Blazer with Black socks and shoes (all of this must be nice and clean)

BOYS P.E WEAR Black Shorts, Green T-Shirt, Green Swimming Shorts. Trainers is up to them

GIRLS CLASSWEAR: Black Skirt/Trousers, White Shirt, Green Tie and a Black Blazer with Black socks and shoes (all of this must be nice and clean)

GIRLS P.E WEAR: Black Shorts, Green T-Shirt, Green, Green swimsuit. Trainers is up to them

you may find all of your uniform except Trainers already in your dorms you are responsible to ensure that it is clean at all times.

* * *

I set it down and looked at Emmett's face we had never had to wear a uniform before so he lay down his letter and said ''great I have to wear a god damn stupid tie'' I noticed my father glare at him and quickly picked up the last sheet of paper it held my schedule I took it once over and I sighed as it read

Student Name: Isabella Marie Swan, Junior Year

6:30am – 7am: wake up call will sound in ALL dorms

7am – 8:30am: breakfast will be served and all notices will be announced (in the dinning hall)

8:30am – 9am: getting your things and heading to class

9am – 10am: English in the main building room 106

10am – 11am: Calculus in the main building room 305

11am – 11:30am: BREAK (can spend this any-where you wish outside of the main school building)

11:30am – 12:30pm: Cookery

12:30pm – 1:30pm : Spanish in the main building in room 219

1:30pm – 2:30pm: LUNCH (to be held in the dinning hall)

2:30pm – 3:30pm: Biology in the main building room 209

3:30pm – 4:30pm : Physical Education (P.E) in the P.E locker rooms (meet up place)

Dinner is Served at 6pm sharp

Everyone must be in their dorms by 11pm and no later

I lifted up my brothers schedule and groaned and said ''Great one bad thing about being twins we get stuck in the same classes''


	3. Meeting the Room mates

**A/N THIS IS A QUICK UPDATE BARE IN MIND THAT IT IS 6AM HERE IN SCOTLAND AND I COULDNT SLEEP HENCE WHY YOU ARE GETTING A NEW CHAPTER SO QUICK :P**

**Alice POV**

It was Monday morning the two new students who were the son and daughter of Chief Swan were starting today me and Rose had been told on Thursday as the girl Isabella was going to share our room with us and it turned out that my twin Edward and Rosalie's twin Jasper had here Brother Emmett with them I was a bit scared as yes our family had got our thirst under control in order to be around humans but didn't think it would be to safe. Me and Edward were not really Twins but to the humans we were and we were adopted the story was that our parents died after giving birth to me Edward was the older one of us. Rose and Jasper was giving up at birth but they weren't twins really either the truth was we were Vampires but we only hunted animals. We were adopted or rather took in by Dr Carlisle and Mrs Esme Cullen. I didn't know much of my human life and didn't know my last name, Edwards Birth last name was Masen, Jaspers was Whitlock only Rose kept her prober last name of Hale.

Me and Rose headed to the corridor bit of our section waiting on Jasper and Edward when they came and Jasper stepped into the corridor I had my arms around him as all four of us walked down to breakfast not that we would eat anything.

We entered the dinning hall and took our places most people had already arrived I glanced around the room that was when I saw them the boy Emmett was big and looked like he had a lot of muscle on him he reminded me of a great big giant teddy bear with a small amount of black curly hair, the girl Isabella had long brown curly hair that went just past her shoulders we had heard they moved here 2 or 3 years back from Phoenix in Arizona yet they both looked really pale if it wasn't for the fact that I could smell the blood in their bodies I would have sworn they were Vampires as well

**Edward POV**

I looked up as a sweet scent of blood caught my nose I followed it to the source it was coming from the new girl Isabella Swan I focused on her trying to read her thoughts but sighed as I heard nothing though her brother was pretty clear he was eyeing up my 'adopted' sister Rosalie thinking that she looked 'hot' and of course she did we all did it was part of being who we were all Vampires looked unbelievably stunning.

The Headmaster Mr Bert raised from his seat as everyone quietened down as he said ''Welcome to a new day here at Forks Boarding School for Young Offenders we have two new students starting today they are Isabella Marie Swan and Emmett Charlie Swan they are the children of Chief Swan and I would like you all to show them some respect'' Mr Bert paused for a slight moment and then said ''Miss and Mr Cullen'' he addressed me and Alice as we both stood up and said ''Yes Sir?'' Mr Bert looked at us and said ''Since they are sharing your dorms would you care to show them were to go after breakfast?'' Mr Bert looked at us just as Alice went into a vision I watched from her thoughts carefully it showed us getting on really well with the Swans even Jasper who had less control over his thirst and we both looked at Mr Bert and at the ''Yes Sure'' Mr Bert was pleased and told Isabella and Emmett to take a seat next to us.

**Bella POV**

Emmett and I stumbled over to the Cullen's and took a seat beside them and two others the male had honey blond hair and the female had long blond hair all four of them had the same pale icy skin as I took my seat next to the Cullen boy I looked up he had beautiful golden eyes and copper bronze hair he looked nothing like his sister who had black hair flat against her head I looked at them and said ''Hey I am Isabella but please just call me Bella'' Edward stood up like a real gentleman and said ''Hi Bella I am Edward Cullen this is my twin sister Alice and my Adopted siblings Jasper Hale and his twin Rosalie Hale'' after he finished introducing everyone I nudged Emmett and he said ''Hey Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper I am Emmett I am Bella's twin'' after everyone finished introducing to each other Mr Bert stood up again and said ''you may begin eating'' Emmett and I tucked In it wasn't the best tasting food but it filled up our hunger I looked up to the Cullen's and Hale's and said ''are you not hungry?''

it was Edward that answered me and said ''nah were not we actually don't eat very often due to at dinner time since we are through our parents wish we get to go home for dinner have to say we getting better things to eat there than we do here so we tend to just wait until then''

I sighed and continued to eat at half past eight we were sent to our dorms Alice and Rosalie showed me to where I was with them and Emmett with Edward and Jasper.

As I entered the small room it held three beds each had their own bedside table with a small lamp on them and through a small door held three wardrobes, three sets chest of drawers, three green school bags and three P.E bags everything looked the same apart from the names that were engraved into each of them Alice pulled me by the arm and asked ''when do you have P.E?'' I took my time before saying ''erm last'' Alice bounced over to my drawers and pulled out my green swimsuit from the top drawer and a green towel from the bottom drawer and put them in my P.E bag and then said ''you will have to collect this at lunch your class is doing swimming I am in your class so is Rose'' Alice said this as she then said ''you best get into uniform class starts in 10 minutes what do you have first?'' I put my P.E bag in the other room just on top of my bed as Alice and Rose did the same and then went back into the wardrobe and pulled out my uniform and said ''erm English you?'' Alice glanced at Rose and then said ''cool what room?'' I went into the small changing room we had and quickly got changed while trying to remember what room I was in for English and then I hastily said I am in room 106'' Alice bounced up and down like a two year old who had just been giving chocolate for the first time and said ''awesome me and Rose are in your class and so is Edward and Jasper I believe Emmett is as well?'' she asked me this as I nodded

**Rose POV**

I glared at Alice as she started to jump around like a two year old and as Bella confirmed her brother was in her English class with us my face lightened up I had felt an automatic connection between us at breakfast I was going to have to find a way of Edward sitting in the spare seat next to Bella so I could sit next to Emmett so I started to think about moving seats and showing Edward that I wanted Emmett to sit next to me I stood up as Alice and Bella came by us and then Alice said ''Bella can I see your schedule a minute?'' I watched as Bella handed Alice her schedule and then Alice started to bounce around more and said ''yipee you and Emmett are in ALL of our classes'' I looked up at the news and smiled to Alice as we headed towards English and meet Edward, Jasper and Emmett on the way.


	4. The First Class

**Emmett POV**

I had got dressed into my uniform and groaned at how smart I looked I had never had to look so smart before except at my mothers and fathers wedding I headed out the door with Edward and Jasper and sighed as I found out that they would all be in ALL of my classes and so would their sisters. We headed to the corridor that separated the girls and boy dorms in section 5 the girls were already waiting and then I saw Jasper leave mine and Edwards side and then saw him in the hands of Alice I just ignored them then Edward let out a small cough and said ''we better get heading to English'' Everyone nodded in agreement and set off towards English

**Bella POV**

Emmett and I walked slowly behind Jasper and the others towards English so as we headed towards the main building and went to room 106 the bell rang most people had already arrived as we entered the Teacher Miss Mills told everyone to take their seats which left me and Emmett standing at the front alone I looked around there was 2 desks available right next to each other and I said to myself

'I best not be sitting next to my brother' as I thought that Miss Mills stood up and said ''Good Morning class we have two new students with us Miss Isabella Swan and Mr Emmett Swan'' I took a glance at Emmett and hoped she didnt ask us to tell the class about us but luck wasnt on my side as she then turned to us and said ''well Isabella would you care to say a bit about yourself''

I looked up as the teacher asked me and then faced the class and said ''Hi I am Isabella Swan though I prefer to be called Bella my dad is erm the chief of police in Forks me and my brother moved here around two years ago from Phoenix Arizona and up until now we have went to the local Spartan school'' I quickly finished as Emmett bounced around and said ''Hey I am Emmett Bell's big teddy bear of a brother my friends normally call me Em though''.

The teacher looked at us and said ''well with that done Edward Cullen can you please move to the seat across from you'' I let out a sigh of relieve Edward was getting moved to the only double seat available and then the teacher said ''Mr Swan you shall sit next to Miss Hale and Miss Swan shall sit next to Mr Cullen'' Emmett and I went over and took our seats as the lesson went on

Edward POV

I moved along the seat and then watched as Bella came to sat next to me and Emmett next to Rosalie as Bella took her seat I breathed even though it wasn't necessary for me I did it out of habit and then her scent caught me I then held my breath knowing that I couldn't just run out the class so I then looked around the class taking in their thoughts

'man his scent is strong' – Rose

'I hope Bella likes shopping' – Alice

'Gah to many emotions here' Jasper

'man Isn't Rosalie stunning' - Emmett

I sighed and then looked up to the teacher she had just finished writing her name on the board and had handed Bella and Emmett their books for the year and then continued with the class

**Miss Mills POV**

I had just finished handing out the stuff Isabella and Emmett would need for this year's class and then said ''Right I want you all to write an Essay on your life this will be marked and handed back to you.'' I paused as I looked around everyone and then said ''I expect this finished by no later than Wednesday you will have tomorrow in class and then I expect them to be handed in by Wednesday morning and then on Wednesday we shall start with a play called 'Death of a Salesman' so please begin'' I took a seat behind my desk and pulled out some papers for marking as the class got to work

**Jasper POV**

I tried not to think about the emotions going around the class as I focused on my Essay I had to write it a human pace otherwise I would freak people out around half way through the class I felt a lot of boredom going around I tried to focus on who it was coming from it turned out it was coming from Emmett and another boy in my class called Daniel I let out a small giggle that only my family would be able to hear and then pushed my thoughts to Edward and then he let out a small giggle that the human ear wouldn't catch

**Edward POV **

I was around a quarter of the way through my essay still focusing on the thoughts around me and then I looked up as Jasper giggled so I focused more on everyone's thoughts

'that new kid Emmett and that dude Daniel is bored' – Jasper

'why do we have to start off with this, its so boring' – Emmett

'I wonder how the new kids are getting along' - Alice

'I hope they all hand their essay's in on time' – Miss Mills

'Emmett is so hot looking I wish I could date him' - Rose

I let out a small laugh and then went back to my work there was about 15 minutes left before the next class so I quickly scribbled down a note on a spare sheet of paper and passed it behind me quickly to Alice.

**Alice POV**

Edward had just slipped me a not so I quickly opened it and read it into myself it had said

Here Alice I feel a weird connection between me and Bella and I think Rose is having the same with Emmett though I cant read Bella's thoughts do you think it would be OK to tell them about what we are? Reply to me via your thoughts. Edward :P

I sighed as I began to think and then pushed a thought to Edward as well as quickly passing the note back 'what about the Volturi what if they find out?' I heard Edward sigh and next thing the note was in front of me again

Well we explain they cant tell anyone and we also tell them about our 'diet' of animal blood I am just asking so we can take them to see Esme and Carlisle and so they wont ask why we still ain't eating. Edward (again) :P

I sighed and then thought over to him 'we can talk to Rose and Jazz about it at break ok' as I finished sending this thought the bell went and everyone packed up there things Jazz looked at me knowing that I had been having a silent conversation with Edward. So I stepped out the classroom door as Jasper followed me and then he said ''What was Edward saying to you?'' I looked up to him and said ''I will tell you at break best Bella and Emmett doesn't hear us and plus we need to say to Rose as well'' as I said this Jasper nodded and understood as we walked off to our next class with Bella, Emmett, Rose and Edward I wrapped my arm around Jasper's waist.

**A/N – PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT **

**A FEW REASOND WHY I WOULD REVIEW**

**TO SAY YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE PLOT**

**DO YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? THINK ITS OK? **

**IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE**

**AND ANY OTHER THINGS YOU WANT TO INCLUDE A NOTE MAYBE**

**HAVE A NAME I COULD USE AS A STUDENT/TEACHER?**

**I NEED REVIEWS IN ORDER TO CONTINUE**


	5. Distractions

**A/N: I STILL HAVE ZERO REVIEWS BUT I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE READING THIS STORY AS IT IS EITHER YOU ARE PUTTING THEM ON STORY ALERT OR IN YOUR FAV'S. BUT ANY WAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST OF THE QUICKLY UPDATED ONES FOR THIS STORY AS FRIENDS HAVE ASKED ME TO CONTINUE MY HARRY POTTER FANFIC**

**Bella POV**

I had looked up at Edward during English as him and Alice kept passing a note around I didn't bother trying to read it and continued with my essay I was one fifth of the way finished when the bell rang so I packed up my things to already find Alice and Jasper at the door talking as I walked over to them they had stopped and Alice had her arms around him.

We all headed to Calculus this was going to be my worst class as I didn't pay much attention as we took our seats this time I was to sit next to Alice and Emmett was next to Jasper just before the class was about to start Alice turned to me and said ''do you mind you and Emmett spending the Break by yourself s? It just me, Edward, Rose and Jazz have some things we need to discuss'' I took a glance at her and said ''erm yeah sure we could wonder a bit I guess'' Alice them jumped slightly and faced the front

**Alice POV**

As I turned around I went right into a vision

VISION

_Bella and Emmett were heading away from us after the calculas class they were talking about how fast we seemed to be how Bella had only just got her stuff in her bag and we were all at the door they then entered the library and went onto the computers_

END OF VISION

I noticed Edward stare at me from just in front he then tossed me a small bit of paper when I read it, it said

we are going to have to tell them now they are observant. Edward.

I sighed for a small moment before adding another small part and handed it to Jasper and he quickly read it and nodded to me

Jasper POV

Alice had just past me a note I had read the bit Edward had put on it and then underneath Alice had scribbled something I took my time to read it and it said

we are going to have to tell them about us BEFORE they go to the library I just had a vision Bella and Emmett heading to the library researching us because of our speed I will try hold them back while you phone Carlisle and ask should we tell them or let them discover. Alice

As I finishes reading the note I gave a small nod to Alice and continued with my work around 10 minutes later the bell rang

**Bella POV**

I was already packed up and on my way to get Emmett I was going to drag him to the library with me it was just down stairs near to our English class I needed to do some research on their speed it was to fast to be human that was when Alice stopped me and said ''coming to think of it we cant talk any way Jasper has to phone home today and Rose is on Monitoring duty of the dinning hall and Edward needs to watch the playground as we are a highly known family I mean that's what happens when you father is the local Doctor''

I glanced up at Alice there was something weird about her and her family but I decided to skip the library for now I would just have to go at then end of the day as the main building was opened up until dinner so I sighed and said ''ok where shall we go?''

**Alice POV**

It was a relive when Bella took my excuse I then pushed my thoughts to Edward 'get rose out of here tell her to hang out in the dinning hall and you go to the playground Jazz is going to call Carlisle OK' I then glanced up to Edward who has just nodded at me and then I pulled Bella and Emmett off to show them around.

**Jasper POV**

The bell rang I watched as Alice stopped Bella from running off to the library Alice had grabbed both Bella and Emmett to show them around the school we had half an hour to our break so I went at a quick human pace out the classroom and outside and then took a seat not to far from where Edward stood pretending to be in charge of the playground I knew I would have to talk in code in case any one heard me so I quickly dialled Carlisle's number he answered on the third ring

(**CARLISLE – **JASPER)

**''hello?''**

''hey Carlisle it Jasper''

**''oh hey Jasper what's up?''**

''oh nothing just these two new kids started today and well the boy Emmett is in the same dorm room as Edward and I and well his sister Isabella or Bella as she prefers is in a dorm with Alice and Rose and well Alice had a vision of them trying to find information on us Edward was wondering if we could tell them what we really and our diet its just they will also get suspicious when we never eat at breakfast'' Jasper said this last but quietly as to make sure no-one heard he then sent a thought to Edward 'did any one hear me you think?' Edward simply shook his head as to say 'no'

**Carlisle paused on the phone for a bit before saying ''try and get Mr Bert to allow you to bring them here if you are going to tell them I would rather be close by but make it in a week or so as to give them time to settle in''**

''OK Carlisle thanks I will tell the others tell Esme we will be in after the main building closes for an hour as we just really need to talk''

Jasper then hung up the phone and then thought to Edward 'did you hear that' he paused as Edward nodded his head there was around 10 minutes of the Break left so Edward stood talking to Jasper luckily it wasn't sunny today otherwise they would have had to try and come up with another way to stop them going to the library.

**Alice POV**

I had took Bella and Emmett back to our dorm section I needed to show them around to stop them from running into the library as we entered our dorm section I kept walking past the doors that led to our dorms and then settled down in the lounge as I took a seat I watched Bella and Emmett take one and then I began to speak ''this is where boys and girls can be together you will find me and Jasper in here a lot we are hard to separate we only do it at curfew time or when we have to''.

I then bounced up and continued speaking ''we have the TV and games room just through there'' I said this as I pointed to the door on my left before continuing ''to your right is the bathrooms of course you can see that in there you will also find a few showers'' I felt stupid as I pointed out the bathrooms but Bella and Emmett just nodded away I could see Bella was just dying to get to a computer but I wouldn't let her instead I push through a set of double doors that led to the Section 5 study room I took a glance at Bella and noticed where she looked it was the few laptop's we had they had been wired to the table's so no-one could take them away with them that was when I regretted doing this part so I quickly said ''yeah this is our study room though this one is only for those in Section 5 if you are pared for an assignment with someone from a different section you need to go to the multi-section room that only really has the chill out room a few toilet cubilces and a few laptops like these'' I paused for a bit just then the bell rang and then I said ''I can show you more at lunch if you like the others can join me as well then'' I looked up as the nodded and then squealed in delight and said ''oh we are going to be great friends I just know it'' I then pulled Bella and Emmett to our next class which was Cookery.

**Bella POV**

My eyes widened as I saw the laptops I was only have listening to Alice by this point I then began to think I would maybe do my research on the cullens later tonight. I looked up as the bell rang and Alice asked if we could continue with our tour at lunch I just nodded and then she bounced up and down like a mad pixie and said how we would be great friends I started to doubt that if she was going to act like that all the time. The bell rang and then Alice dragged me and Emmett to Cookery I had a smile on my face this was going to be my best class yet.

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD HELP IMMENSLY TO WHAT I WRITE MY CHAPTERS ARE SLOWLY GETTING BIGGER TELL ME HOW IT IS I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU DONT I WILL JUST THINK THAT IT'S GREAT I TAKE KINDLY TO BAD OR GOOD REVIEWS JUST REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	6. Cooking, The cut and The scent

**A/N: SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW GUYS DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TO DO IN THIS ONE AND SINCE IAM GOING ON HOLIDAY ON THE 13TH OF AUG I REALLY WANTED THIS CHAPTER UP BEFORE I WENT (I KNOW ITS LIKE 2 WEEKS AWAY BUT I ALSO HAVE TO GET MY OTHER FANFIC UPDATED AS WELL 'THE HOUSE CHANGE OVER' FOR THOSE WHO READ IT HOPING TO GET TO UPDATES BEFORE I GO :D) IF YOU WANT TO KNOW OF THE INGREDIENTS FOR THE TWO RECIPES LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW AS I GOT THEM OFF THE NET.**

**Emmett POV**

Alice had dragged me and Bella off to my least favourite class Cookery I hated cooking with a passion but I knew Bella liked it so as we entered the class we noticed most of the class including Rose, Edward and Jasper had arrived I looked around Alice guided me to sit with Rose and Bella next to Edward as I looked at the board the two dishes and the instructions of what we were going I read and it said 'OVEN BAKED MACARONI AND CHEESE' and 'MUFFINS' I sighed as the teacher bounded in and said ''Hello class the two dishes are up on the board now just start''

I read the ingredients we had a choice of what cheese we could use I decided to go with Mozzarella cheese and I headed up and got the ingredients for the Oven Baked Macaroni and cheese and I quickly set to work on the dish.

**Bella POV**

I was just finishing adding the pasta in I didn't really need to look at the instructions to much this was a dish I sometimes made Charlie and Emmett but to cut down time we had used packets of cheese sauce I poured the cheesy pasta into the casserole dish and then looked to see how Edward was getting on he was still trying to beat the lumps out of the mixture I laughed as I placed the casserole dish into the oven and set the timer for 20 minutes.

I moved onto the Muffins I had gathered the ingredients and was trying to grate the chocolate with the small chocolate greater (A/N: yes I chocolate greater I got my mum one for her Xmas one year :P) and I accidentally grated my knuckles and a small trickle of blood came out I quickly went and got a wet paper towel and quickly put it on the small cut to stop it from nipping.

**Edward POV**

I had just finished getting the lumps out of the cheese sauce I could have done it much faster but I didn't want Bella to get even more suspicious. It was then I smelt it, it didn't smell like much but it was enough for me to catch the scent Bella had grated her knuckle and now was bleeding slightly I then held my breath as I quickly went over to help Bella. I quickly moved her hands away from the wet paper towel and pressed pressure on it I didn't want Jasper to catch the scent of the blood. I looked up at Bella she looked pale paler than she normally did so I took her to get a seat and then spoke to her ''are you OK?'' she looked up and said ''I just hate the sight of blood that's all'' I quickly went over to the teacher and got a plaster and then said to her ''lets see it and I will put a plaster on it'' she sighed and as she took the wet paper towel off I quickly held my breath as I had caught a whiff of the blood it smelt clean and fresh I then quickly placed the plaster on the cut and said ''I will finish off grating you chocolate for you if you could place my oven baked Marconi cheese in the oven'' Bella nodded as I quickly grated both mine and her chocolate for the muffins.

The bell was going to ring in 10 minutes now I was now pulling both mine and Bella's muffins out of the oven our oven baked macaroni cheese had cooled down the teacher wished to mark these dishes so asked if we could leave 1 muffin and a small sample of out oven baked macaroni cheese on a small plate on our desk with our names next to them I then as the bell rang and Bella finished dishing out her food into a carry container as we walked to Spanish I looked at her and said ''are you OK I could get you excused from Spanish if you feel ill or that'' she looked at me and said ''no I will be fine'' I just nodded and said ''OK it's just weird how can you not like the sight of blood'' she looked up and said ''well when I smell it I normally faint out I am surprised I didn't there but then you stopped the smell getting to me by the pressure you put on my cut thanks'' I just nodded as we headed to Spanish

**Bella POV**

I felt stupid for greying my knuckle the way I did so I had let Edward finish grating the chocolate he was pretty good at it I just shoved his macaroni in the oven and set the new timer for 20 minutes mine would be ready a few minutes before his my knuckle was still nipping away as I continued to finish off the muffins when both me and Edward finished them at the same time we giggled as we put them in the oven and set the timer again we had 10 minutes until my Marconi was ready so we decided to quickly clean up the dishes used. Everything came out the oven with 5 minutes to spare so I quickly plated up some of the cheesy pasta and placed a muffin on a small plate beside it before putting everything else into a carry container.

We walked to Spanish as Edward asked me if I was OK he said we could skip Spanish if I wanted but I just said to him I would be fine so we headed off in the direction of Spanish Alice and the others had went on ahead of us.

**A/N: DIDN'T WANT TO PUT THIS AT THE BEGINNING BUT I KNOW HER CUTTING HER KNUCKLE ON A GRATER SEEMS PRETTY BIG FOR THE CULLENS AND THAT TO SMELL BUT REMEMBER THERE SENCE OF SMELL MORE SO TO BLOOD IS STRONG SO MEH :P**


	7. Fainting, Plans and Lunch

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS UPDATED A LITTLE LATER THAN PLANNED DID PLAN TO HAVE IT FINISHED BY MONDAY BUT WAS STAYING AT MY SISTERS WITH NO INTERNET. THANKS TO clobebobe87 AND pixieVAMP393 FOR THERE REVIEWS.**

**Bella POV**Edward and I walked slowly to Spanish I felt a bit queasy I couldn't wait till lunch to eat something as we walked into the class everyone had already entered and took their seats the teacher looked at me and Edward walking in late and said ''Mr Cullen, Miss Swan please explain to me why you are late for my class?'' I looked down at my feet not sure what to say but Edward spoke as I lifted my head up and said ''erm sorry sir it's just Isabella here felt a little sick so I offered to walk slowly with her'' the teacher looked at me and then said to Edward ''well she dose look a little pale I will let it slip this once take a seat''. Edward then walked me to the last set of empty chairs and we took our seats and then the teacher went off speaking in Spanish.

**Edward POV**

I took Bella to our seats she probably hated the fact that I said her full name of Isabella but it was what the teachers knew her as. I sat there not paying much attention to the lesson. We were handed a work booklet with revision work we had until the end of tomorrow's lesson to finish it. I looked at the first page a few of the questions where, hermanos y hermanas?, edad?, hola mi nombre es? And su nombre es? (A/N: I KNOW NO SPANISH THESE ARE TAKING FROM A TRANSLATOR PLEASE CORRECT ME IF THEY ARE WRONG) the questions were very basic these ones simply said brother and sister?, age?, hello my name is? And your name is?.

I had finished the first page within 10 minutes most people had I decided to look at Bella to see how she was getting on when I noticed her head falling against the table I quickly caught her and raised my hand. The teacher looked up from his marking and said ''Yes what is it Mr Cullen'' I looked to him and then said ''erm Sir its Isabella she has fainted may I be excused from class along with her to take her to the nurse?'' he looked at me and then said ''OK Miss Cullen go with your brother and help him with Miss Swan'' I watched Alice bounce up and grabbed Bella's arm as I grabbed her other, of course I could have lifted her on my own without a problem but it was good to have Alice with me.

**Alice POV**

I quickly helped Edward carry Bella to the nurse, as we stepped into the nurse's office the nurse came to us and said ''what has happened?'' I looked at Edward as he said ''she fainted during Spanish there'' the nurse walked along the room to a free bed and told me and Edward to place her there and then turned to us and said ''do you know her name, age and date of birth?'' I looked at Edward before saying ''all we know is her name is Isabella Swan though she dose have a twin we could get that information from'' the nurse looked at me and said ''please could you go get Mr Swan?'' I nodded and headed back to the Spanish class the teacher was surprised to see me but when I said the nurse wished to see Emmett he nodded and Emmett went to follow me.

**Emmett POV**

I sighed as I followed Alice I wondered why the nurse wished to see me as we entered the room Alice and I headed to Bella's bed she was lying down and had a blanket on top of her the nurse then came to me and said ''you must be Mr Swan I just need a few details from you'' I nodded and said ''OK what do you need to know?'' she looked at me and said ''I need your sister's age and date of birth'' I looked at the nurse and said ''she is 15 years old her birthday is the the 4th of October'' I said this then the nurse said ''OK Mr Swan, you and Mr and Miss Cullen here can wait over there'' she pointed to a small area with comfy chairs in it, we sat there for around 20 minutes when Bella finally woke up.

**Bella POV**

My eyes opened and I looked around I was lying on a bed the nurse came over to me and said ''are you OK dear? If you want I can get you some medicine'' I looked to her and said ''it's OK I am fine'' I then spotted Alice, Edward and Emmett over by the corner and stood up and felt a bit dizzy and collapsed to the ground the nurse quickly picked me up and laied me back on the bed and said ''I will be back with a glass of water'' she then hurried off and in a few minutes returned and handed me the glass, I slowly drank it feeling a bit better and then I stood up and walked over to the others Alice came to me and said ''Bella are you OK what happened?'' it was Edward who answered for me as he said ''it must have been the blood got her light headed she cut herself grating the chocolate'' Emmett let out a booming laugh and said ''yeah that sounds like her, I mean her cooking is great and all but she always cuts herself'' I gave him a jab on the shoulder

Alice then looked at me and said ''we need to go out this Saturday shopping consider it a belated birthday present Bella'' I scowled at her and said ''do I have to shopping and me really don't mix'' Alice pouted at me and said ''but oh please Bella it will be fun, Rose will come to and I am sure if I called my mother Esme she would LOVE to met you and would come, oh please please please'' Alice started to jump up and down like a toddler who had to much fizzy pop as I rolled my eyes and said ''okay then but don't expect me to be all enthusiastic about it'' Alice nodded in agreement.

I got discharged from the nurse just around five minutes before lunch so we headed to the lunch all, when the bell rang the tables started to full up and a Freshman came and sat next to me, I found out his name was Kyle Kerr he had just started the school at the beginning of the term, Kyle seemed like a friendly boy, both Kyle and Emmett started to talk about the 'Call Of Duty' games and promised each other they would play against each other at some point.

**Alice POV**

I was glad when Bella agreed to come shopping with me for her birthday I wanted to speak to Jazz and Edward about doing something with Emmett so I said it in my thoughts to Edward during lunch, 'why don't you and Jazz take Emmett to do something like I don't no isn't there a wrestling match on, on Saturday that Jazz wants to go to I am sure Emmett would love it'' he just nodded in my direction and idly turned his head to speak to Jazz the conversation was low and fast. I also quickly told Rose that we were going shopping on Saturday and her face lit up

**A/N: DONNO WHEN I WILL GET A NEW CHAPTER UP GOT IT PLANNED BUT I AM GETTING MOANED AT TO GET MY CLOTHES SORTED OUT FOR MY HOLIDAY.**


	8. Ending the day and dressing up

**A/N: SO FAR BELLA HAS FAINTED, ALICE HAS TOLD BELLA THAT AS A BELATED BIRTHDAY PRESENT ROSE, BELLA, ALICE AND ESME ARE GOING SHOPPING THE BOYS ARE THINKING ABOUT A WRESTLING MATCH THAT JASPER WANTS TO GO TO. **

Bella POV

Lunch was nearly over when Alice stood up and said ''right we best get our P.E kit so we aren't late for class'' with this we all stood up and headed towards section 5 quite a few of the juniors were getting their P.E kits as I lifted mine from the bed I took off the plater to examine my cut it was held now so I went to bin the plaster when Alice grabbed it off me and went out of the room with it, I looked at her confused Rose quickly jumped in ''Alice doesn't like plasters well used plaster lying around the place'' I nodded and then we headed in the direction to our next class as Alice met up with us.

Alice POV

I walked into my room with Bella and Rose I noticed Bella take off her plaster I then noticed her go to bin it and quickly grabbed it, the dry blood didn't cause me to get it properly and I was thankful for that as I ran down the hall I decided we had to tell them sooner or later but NOW was not the time we had to wait just as Carlisle said, I was looking forward to our shopping trip I WOULD insist that Bella paid for nothing but I would also have to remember her little human moments like food and the toilet.

We headed off to Biology when I went into a Vision I quickly ran into the bathroom at a fast human speed so Bella didn't get more suspicious

_**VISION**_

_WE WALKED INTO BIOLOGY, WE WERE DOING AN EXPERIMENT_

_BELLA CUTS HERSELF, JASPER CATCHES THE SMELL OF THE BLOOD _

_ME, EDWARD AND ROSE TRY TO HOLD HIM BACK THE CLASS INCLUDING BELLA_

_IS SUSPICOUSE_

_**END OF VISION**_

I walked out of the bathroom with slightly wet hands to pretend I had to quickly do the toilet as we met up with the boys I quickly whispered my vision to Edward, Rose and Jasper, Jasper decided he would ask to do this experiment in the spare room, the teacher aloud him to use it when ever there was experiments on if he wanted to, I would go with Jasper while Edward tried to stop my vision from coming true it would lead Bella right to what we are.

Edward POV

I walked into Biology and noticed we were indeed doing an experiment, Jasper and Alice went up to ask the teacher about using the spare room, he agreed and told them to get one of the set out tray's to take with them, in it held,

a Bunsen burner, matches, a test tube rack, a few test tubes, safety googles, an incubator, a potato, a few different enzymes, a dropper, some iodine, a dimple tray, a small cutting knife, a pair of tweezers and the instructions. Alice grabbed the stuff and then pulled Jasper into the next room, Rose and I explained how we would prefer to switch partners in order to get to know the new kids better the Teacher Mr Kiloword agreed so I dragged Bella over to my old desk and Rose dragged Emmett to the spare desk as the teacher handed us all our trays, I took a look at the instructions and then told Bella to read them as I quickly got the potato cut, we were seeing which enzymes broke up starch.

Bella POV

Biology went by well, Edward had managed to get all the cutting done before I finished reading, we finished the experiment I already knew the answer but it was fun to do experiments a lot better than writing, the answer was amylase there was also pepsin, lipase and lactase, we finished up even tidying and cleaning everything away and then as the bell rang headed to our next class, Gym – swimming, as we got there we said bye to the boys as we headed to our separate changing rooms, we headed to the pool after getting changed, we were playing this game It sounded a bit like netball but in water as at either side there was a float for goals and a little down on either side there was a cone on each side of the pool, then the teacher gathered us up and said ''first of all we have two new students, Isabella and Emmett Swan. Also the rules of this game are the cones mark the shooting area, only one person is aloud in it from the offensive team the defence are allowed two people in it, I will also want to see equal boys and girls in each team now Edward, Jasper you two can be captains start picking your teams'' the teacher went off to get the ball as Edward choose first, he picked me I went and joined him as Jasper picked Alice.

Edward POV

I picked Bella to be on my team I didn't care if she was rubbish at the game I was just pre-occupied as I could normally hear peoples thoughts but not hers, once the teams were set up we got positions ready, I was taking the place as shooter while Bella and Rose took defence the others were scattered around the pool with Emmett facing Jasper in centre, the teams were even, the game started it was fun when I went out of the shooting range Emmett needed me so he could quickly pass without Jasper getting it I accidentally bumped into Jasper and said '' sorry Jazz man'' he laughed as I let out a laugh and said ''its okay Eddie ma man'' I let out a slow growl at the nickname, it was low enough that humans couldn't hear he felt my emotion of angry and said ''sorry Edward I get carried away with the nickname Alice gave you'' he then stuck out his tongue as I caught the ball and swam my way to the goals, I swam at a fast human pace and Alice was in defence she pounced on my back and dragged me under-water I dragged her down with me trying to hold onto the ball we surfaced around 10 seconds later pretending to be coughing out the water as I quickly slammed the ball down on our goal at human strength.

The game continued like this for a while, Bella and Rose made up a good team and every toss up in the centre Emmett won them all nearly there was once or twice Jasper would get it, at the end of the class the teacher blew her whistle and said ''I am impressed guys that was an intense match I am pleased now you can go and get dried and changed and then head off for your free time I will see you guys tomorrow'' we all headed back to our dorm rooms after we got changed and split up Bella, Rose and Alice headed to there room as Emmett, Jasper and me headed to ours

Bella POV

I really enjoyed my first day here the Cullen's and Hale's were awesome friends but something bugged me about them but I was exchausted I wanted a lie down before Dinner, Alice was looking out some clothes for dinner it was the only time we were aloud to wear our own clothes, Alice threw clothes out onto my bed, Rose's bed and her own and then said ''get dressed'' I looked up to her and said ''why couldn't we pick out our on clothes?'' it was Rose that answer ''she likes to dress people up and do their make-up'' I stared at Alice and said ''Hey Alice I don't wear make-up'' she looked at me and stared and then said ''but you have to let me come on Bella'' I sighed and said ''ok then put please don't make me wear girly clothes I hate that'' she nodded in agreement and fixed the clothes she had set out for me she changed the short black skirt to black leggins and changed the small blue tank top for a longer blue one afterwards we all got dresses and Alice done my hair and make-up she made the make-up light and I liked it by the time we were finished and in the lounge it was half an hour till dinner the boys joined us 10 minutes after we got there I looked at Edward he was wearing a pair of jeans and and a blue shirt, Emmett was wearing his ussal white long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans and Jasper wore Jeans and a black shirt . Jasper sat down next to Alice as Edward sat next to me that left Emmett to sit next to Rose

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME IN UPDATING REAL LIFE TOOK A HOLD ON ME FOR A BIT BETWEEN BEING AT MY SISTERS THEN WORRING ABOUT MY EXAM RESULTS BUT THAT WAS ALL PUT AT REST YESTERDAY SO TODAY I CONCENTRATED ON GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP FOR YOU GUYS THOUGH SINCE I GO AWAY A WEEK TOMORROW I WILL PROBS NOT GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TILL I COME BACK AND THE EXPERIMENT THEY DO IN BIOLOGY TELL ME IF I WENT AROUND IT THE WRONG WAY IVE ONLY DONE IT ONCE LOL**


	9. Dinner and Research

Edward POV

We sat talking I could tell Alice had picked out Bella's clothes from what Emmett told me back in our room she didn't care much for fashion and make-up I had giggled then and told him how Alice would properly drum it into her she looked nice the long blue top really suited her I then said around 10 minutes after settling down and talking ''we should head for dinner''I then let my phone ring we had this planned with Carlisle as I answered it I said ''its my dad Carlisle

Carlisle, **Edward**

**''Hi Carlisle what's up?''**

''Edward I need you and your brother and sisters home for dinner tonight''

**''why what's up?''** I said this in a worried tone truth was I wasn't

''Edward I can't say over the phone, I will come pick you all up and explain to the head that it is a family emergency be ready''

**''OK'' **I agreed and hung up and turned to Bella and Emmett ''sorry guys our dad is coming to pick us up for dinner there is a family emergency it sounds important we will walk you to dinner and stay for the announcements then our dad will be here OK'' they nodded there heads and we headed off to dinner

Bella POV

I nodded as Edward explained him and his brother and sister's would need to go home for dinner, I felt sad I though Edward looked God like with his messy copper bronze hair, I could tell Emmett had a crush on Rosalie this made me smile both me and Emmett had never been in love with anyone and her sat a perfect person for each of us of course we didn't know if they felt the same for us.

We walked to dinner Carlisle arrived around 10 minutes afterwards we hadn't went through the announcements yet, everyone was talking I saw Edward stand up and run over to his dad and Edward whispered something to him and then without Carlisle speaking Edward nodded and headed back to his seat.

The Headmaster stood up and said ''Good Evening Everyone just a few announcements for today, all new students will meet with me tomorrow during first period your teachers already know and would one of their room mates please show them the way come to me at the end so I can let your teachers know, also there will be an assembly for Juniors and then Seniors after Lunch tomorrow'' the Headmaster stopped talking and I groaned I wonder if Alice or Rose would come with me I would ask them tonight. Carlisle had went over to speak to him and then he stood up and said ''Mr and Miss Hale and Mr and Miss Cullen you are dismissed from dinner please remember to be back for curfew at 11pm sharp'' Edward stood up with his family and headed to Carlisle.

Alice POV

I heard that Bella and Emmett were to go see the Headmaster tomorrow morning we would discus who would go with them when we were speaking with Carlisle and Esme, after the announcements I noticed Carlisle go speak with Mr Bert and then he called us up and I smiled and skipped to my 'adopted' father he smiled as all five of us walked out of the room.

Emmett POV

I watched Rose and the others go to their dad and then Mr Bert said ''you may start'' I dug right into my food and then let my mind drift to Cookery we would be getting our grades back and we also had our English essay to finish I would work on that tonight and then Bella spoke to me and said ''I am gonna use the computer tonight after dinner check Facebook and stuff'' I nodded and then we were dismissed from dinner and we headed to our dorm lounge Bella headed straight for the computer and I went to my room and came back with my English stuff and got to work.

Bella POV

I logged onto my Facebook I hadn't been on it in like ages there was a new private message from Charlie my dad I opened it and read 'Hey Bells hope you and your brother is settling on OK I am asking if you can come home on Wednesday for your birthday tell Em I said Hi and how are your room mates?' I put a quick reply 'Hey dad cool you should be aloud our room mates left for a family emergency tonight they are cool they are adopted siblings I am going shopping with Alice and Rose at the weekends (Alice is gonna drag me there) there mum is gonna come as well and Mr Bert wants to see both me and Emmett first thing well he said all new students lol' I quickly hit send and then proceeded to look through I had 6 new friend requests from, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. So the whole family was adding me I clicked accept on them all and then Alice sent me a message saying ''Hey Bella just to let you know Rose will be taking you to Mr Bert tomorrow and Edward will be taken Emmett see you tonight we are due home in two hours'' I quickly replied ''thanks Alice tell Esme and Carlisle hi from me and say I said thanks for added me as a friend'' with that I closed it off and went and updated my status

**Bella's Status Update: **this new school is boring at times got nice room mates though we are a big bunch of friends already though they act strange. But they are friends we have every class together so all is good missing all my old friends though

I waited around 10 minutes and then I looked at it again.

**Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale likes this**

**Jacob Black has commented on your status:** missing you to Bells everyone at the Rez says see you soon.

I smiled and cut Facebook off and the googled a bit about the Cullen's I put in 'creatures with speed' I got a whole load of mumble jumble about the Cold One's and a wolf pack in La Push and I cut it off thinking 'if there was a wolf pack in La Push surely I would have seen it' I then went next to Emmett and started to finish off my English essay I finished it in around 50 minutes and I waited for Alice and that to return they were due here in 10 minutes

Alice POV

When we got home I got everyone to add Bella and Emmett on Facebook I was happy when Bella accepted us I quicly told her Rose and Edward would take them to see Mr Bert we had Carlisle phone him just after dinner I told her we would be back in an hour I then signed offline and then we went out hunting Carlisle then drove us back to the school and dropped us off and said ''now be good kids'' we nodded and headed up to our dorms it was 9:30pm as we walked in Bella hugged me and we headed to our room and got changed into out nightwear I then said to Bella want to play a game of truths basically we ask each other a question and you have to answer correctly no false answers'' Bella nodded we sat up playing until we heard the familiar call out ''EVERYONE TO YOUR ROOMS NOW'' I heard people scurry off to their rooms not wanting to get Detention.

**A/N: RIGHT GOT BACK FROM HOLIDAY ON FRIDAY BEEN WORKING ON THIS AND CATCHING UP ON MY SLEEP SINCE THEN, HAD A GREAT TIME OUT IN THE SUN, HOPING TO GET CHAPTER 10 UP SOON IT WILL BE THE NEXT DAY WHERE THEY ARE MEETING UP WITH MR BERT.**


	10. Getting Cheeky and Birthday Plans

**Bella POV**

I woke up early the next morning the wake up call hadn't been sounded and I saw both Alice and Rose at the bottom of Alice's bed talking I looked at them as they said ''Hey Bella your up early its 10 minutes till wake up call'' I nodded and said ''yeah I guess I am so are you two though'' Alice stared at me and said ''oh me and Rose don't sleep late we prefer to talk'' I laughed as we quickly got dressed into our school stuff we had been told yesterday in P.E we were changing activity to Running I had groaned then and groaned again as I got my P.E kit out and bagged and layed it on my bed, the wake up call sounded while I was getting dressed, I headed out of my room with Rose and Alice and met up with the boys as we went down to breakfast I dreaded going to see Mr Bert later knowing that it would be the Do's and Don't's and the why we are here.

I sat down to breakfast I had sausages and oven-baked mash potato **(A/N: yes you can get that for breakfast I did on holiday)** and a few other things, after breakfast was finished Edward and Rose stood up and said to both Emmett and myself ''shall we go then?'' I looked as Emmett stood up and stood up myself and said ''lets get this over with'' we walked towards Mr Bert's office Edward and Rose lead the way we stopped outside a door with four seats outside of it we Emmett, Rose and myself sat down on them, Edward took a seat after knocking on the door and being told to wait outside for a minute after 3 minutes of waiting Mr Bert came out and said ''thank you Mr Cullen and Miss Hale for showing Mr and Miss Swan where to come you will both wait and go to class with them now first Isabella Marie Swan come inside''

I stepped into his office taking a huge gulp of air the room was fairly big he had loads of papers on his desk and then he turned around and spoke to me ''Miss Swan please take a seat'' I quickly did I was told and looked at Mr Bert as he continued to speak ''Miss Swan the reason why I have summoned you here to my office is that I always like to get to know what kind of student I am working with'' he said this as he pulled out my file and said ''it says here your father is chief of police is that correct?'' I mumbled a ''yes sir'' and then his face hardened as he continued to speak ''it also says here that you started to get out of control and start drinking alcohol is this correct?'' again I nodded and then he said quite clearly ''Miss Swan if you are EVER caught drinking in here or coming in here drunk you will be sat down here during ALL lessons and breaks you will also be kept here during holidays this punishment will last for one month do you understand?'' I glanced a look at him I knew he was serious and then I said in a low voice ''Yes Sir'' he looked at me and then said ''I got a note from your Spanish teacher saying you and Mr Cullen where late yesterday and left early care to lighten the mood?'' I looked at him shocked and said ''erm sorry about that sir I felt sick and light-headed after cutting myself in cookery'' Mr Bert looked at me and said ''OK you are dismissed Miss Swan please send your brother in'' I quickly left and told Emmett he was to go in and then explained to Edward and Rose what was said

**Edward POV**

Bella came out as Emmett went into Mr Bert's office she explained what was said and then I said ''yeah plenty of people where put her because of there out of control drinking and I wouldn't take what he said the punishment will be as a joke as he is not kidding you will get that plus a whole bunch of night time detentions normally people are shattered in the morning afterwards'' I laughed inside to myself knowing that I could go a night time detention and not be effected with the lack of sleep I had also made it in my mind to see if Bella and Emmett where willing to break Curfew tomorrow night so Alice and I could throw them a small party, Alice had seen that they would but we didn't know for sure we were going to pop the question at break.

Emmett came out and explained what he had been told it was roughly the same as Bella apart from the Spanish lateness and then Mr Bert said ''right you four are dismissed hurry up and get to class'' as he said this he passed me a note to hand to our teacher as we got to English I handed the note in the teacher read it and then said ''right take a seat you four'' we took the seats we took yesterday as the teacher continued ''as I was saying those who have finished there essay's you can leave them on my desk on your way out and for this period you will do this reading passage'' she then dropped a bundle of books onto her desk and a set of questions to the side, Rose, Jasper, Alice and myself automatically got up I was surprised to see Emmett and Bella follow us as we all grabbed a set each and went back to our desk to work as the teacher sat down and said ''you shall begin''

**Bella POV**

I walked up to get the reading passage and looked at the questions I didn't really understand them, I let my mind wonder to what Emmett and me would do with Charlie tomorrow if we couldn't drink normally Charlie let us have a small drink on our birthday we would have to tell him we couldn't I made a mental note to message him tonight to let him know the class dragged on and the it was Geography that also dragged on we were doing Volcanoes and we were all reminded of how it was Volcanoes that lead us to have the Canary Islands **(A/N: woot just had to add that part in since the canary islands was where I went on holiday :P)** I was happy when it was break but as we left the classroom Edward and Alice came up to me and Alice said ''we have to ask you and Emmett a question follow us to a private spot'' I followed them to a place covered in fag endings I wondered if Mr Bert knew of here I turned around and Alice looked at me and said ''Bella, Emmett we were wondering if you both would be willing to break curfew with us all tomorrow night for a little party for you two'' I looked at Emmett who slowly nodded and then I said ''why not sure Alice'' she hugged me and let out a scream next thing Mr Bert came around the corner and noticed all six of us and then said ''I hope you six are not smoking round here'' he glared right at us and then Edward spoke up and said in a half cheeky voice ''Sir seriously have you ever known me or my adopted siblings to smoke? Our father has told us what it dose to you'' at this Mr Bert got angry and then said ''Mr Cullen my office NOW'' I watched as Edward walked to his office calmly and I decided to jump in and said ''come on his dad proberly did tell him how bad it was after his dad is a fucking doctor'' the moment the swear word left my mouth I knew I was getting it Mr Bert looked up at me and then said ''Miss Swan follow Mr Cullen to my office NOW'' he seemed angry Edward had heard me getting sent to had stopped until I caught up with him he then gripped my hand in his as we walked towards Mr Bert's office.

We reached the office and took a seat no-one else had joined us I sighed and then said to Edward ''why couldn't I be smart enough to shut my mouth?'' Edward laugh and said ''maybe if I had shut my mouth you wouldn't have said anything'' I laughed this was true, Edward's face then hardend and he turned to me and said ''oh no he is calling in our parents'' I looked at him and then said ''how do you know'' Mr Bert was only just entering the corridor and then Edward said ''don't freak out ok but I can read minds, everyone's mind that is accept from yours it can bug me but you get use to it'' I laughed at then said ''oh alright and he said in his mind he was getting our Parents?'' Edward just nodded as Mr Bert came to us and said ''Miss Swan, Mr Cullen you will both stay here until your Parents arrive and then we will talk about a suitable punishment for your behaviour in the playground do you both understand?'' we both looked up and said ''yes sir.''

It seemed ages before Charlie and a women with brown hair came I guessed this must have been Esme, Charlie looked very disappointed in me and Esme in Edward, Esme was called in first and Charlie just looked at me and then I let out a mumble of ''sorry dad'' he continued to look at me until Esme came out and he was to go in. Esme looked at both me and Edward and then said to Edward ''I know what you said was the truth dear but you should never be cheeky and I am sorry but I can't get you out of trouble this time'' she then looked at me and said ''and thanks for trying to stick up for my son Bella but it has came at a price I have no idea what the punishment will be'' I nodded and then said ''I don't really mind I just hope I am still aloud to go out with my dad tomorrow for my birthday dinner'' Esme let out a small laugh and said ''they should just hold onto that'' then Edward spoke up and said ''He will Bella our punishment is being stuck down here most of tonight'' Esme looked at him and then he said ''it's ok I have told her about my abilty to read minds'' Esme's face lightened up abit and then Charlie came out and then said ''Isabella Marie Swan how dare you swear to an elder'' my whole body sunk then as I mumbled yet again ''sorry dad'' just as I said this Mr Bert came out and said Mrs Cullen, Mr Swan you can go now a formal letter will be sent if this happens again, Mr Swan could you please put this on the data file for these two so I can get it transferred to my computer file?'' I looked at Charlie he was angry at me and then he answered Mr Bert's question ''ok sure Mr Bert'' I watched as Esme and Charlie left and then I was being called in along with Edward into Mr Bert's office.

**Edward POV**

I waved Esme away and then Mr Bert said Mr Cullen, Miss Swan come in my office now'' I stood up along with Bella and headed into the office as we stepped in Mr Bert told us to stand in front of his desk, I sighed and did as I was told Bella was standing to my right and then Mr Bert turned to us and said ''I have never seen such cheek from two students before I am shocked by the behaviour of both of you'' I just stared at him and then said ''Sorry Sir it wont happen again'' Mr Bert then looked at me I read his mind he accepted my apology but it wasn't going to get me out of being punished for my actions he then spoke up ''that is OK Mr Cullen but as you know actions come with a price. He then looked at Bella as Bella said ''sorry sir I should know better than to swear'' Mr Bert looked at her and then said ''yes Miss Swan you should and that is why tonight after dinner you will both report back here you both will be here until you have both finished a 5000 word essay on why your actions where out of line now get to class the bell is about to ring'' I nodded and walked to the door and held it opened for Bella I felt sorry for her, her second day and she was already getting a night time detention as we made our way to cookery we met up with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett they looked at us and I said to them ''we will explain at lunch''

Cookery and Spanish went by fast it turned out I got an A in my cookery so did Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett both got a B+ though Emmett seemed pleased with himself, after spanish we explained to Alice and the others what happened I told the story and said ''he got Esme and Charlie in, Esme wasn't to mad but said she couldn't get me out of trouble this time, Charlie seemed to be fuming with Bella though'' Emmett cracked a laugh and then said ''yeah he has NEVER been called up to the school for Bella it has always been me'' I laughed along with this before continuing ''well as punishment we both have to go to his office after dinner tonight and write a 5000 word essay and why our actions where out of line'' I then listened to my siblings thoughts and I heard Alice say 'you best write at human speed he is going to be keeping a close eye on you both the whole time' I looked at her and said ''I know and I will'' Alice nodded and then as we sat at our table for lunch Mr Bert stood up and then said ''Silence Please'' everyone went quite and then he continued to speak ''due to timing I am cancelling the Junior year assembly and Miss Swan and Mr Cullen will you both see me again before heading off back to your dorms'' I heard Bella say ''OK Sir'' then quickly added ''OK Sir'' I then read his mind and groaned as he planned to put one of the tracking tags on each of us to check where we were at all times

**Bella POV**

I looked to Edward after he said OK to Mr Bert I heard him groan and then I said ''what is up?'' he looked at me and then said ''he is going to give us both a tracking device basically even if we are outside of school he will know where we are and what we are doing, it means tomorrow night without getting caught will be hard but are you still up for it?'' I looked at him Emmett had heard the full conversation and then said to me ''come on Bells it will be fun'' I then looked at Edward and said ''sure why not'' Edward smiled as we hurried up our lunch I wanted to check Facebook before class and I still had to go back to Mr Bert's office, I finished my lunch within 15 minutes we still had 40 minutes left before our next class so Edward and me made our way to Mr Bert's office for the third time today.

**A/N: WOOT MY LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY YET, NEXT CHAPTER I WAS HOPING TO PUT IN THE BIRTHDAY MEAL BUT INSTEAD IT WILL BE THE TRACKING DEVICES AND THE NIGHT TIME DETENTION AND SOME MORE FACEBOOK BROWSING**

**REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED TONIGHT IF NOT TONIGHT THEN SOME TIME TOMORROW**


	11. Getting tracked and Facebook

**Bella POV**

I walked with Edward again to Mr Bert's office and stood outside, Edward knocked on the door as Mr Bert said ''Enter'' Edward entered a step ahead of me and then Mr Bert turned to us and said ''oh Mr Cullen, Miss Swan take a seat'' we did as we were told we already knew what was happening and then Mr Bert spoke up.

**Mr Bert POV**

I looked at the two tracking devices that was sent in from forks police station just around 20 minutes before lunch there was a note with them saying 'use these to keep a track of Miss Swan and Mr Cullen – Chief of Police Charlie Swan' truth was I had asked him for them when I spoke to him earlier that day as I had also mentioned about the lateness of both of them to Spanish.

I heard a knock at my door and I said ''Enter'' I noticed it was Miss Swan and Mr Cullen I greeted them and told them to take a seat as they took it I lifted up the two tracking devices and then said ''Mr Cullen, Miss Swan to see behaviour like both of yours in such a short period of time drastic measures has had to be carried out first of all there was the lateness to Spanish, then there was the lurking in the corners and last of all there was the cheek and the language you both displayed this morning'' I looked up at them they had there heads bowed so I continued and said ''since you both seem to be more out of control then we thought you will have to get this tracking device clipped onto you bear in mind I will know if these are ever tampered with'' they nodded as I showed them the device I then said to both of them ''hold out your left arm'' they took their time before I repeated ''hold out your left arm or I will get the two officers I have as back up to help me'' Miss Swan looked at the ground still but still none of them held out there hand and then I said ''Mr Swan, Mr Brown please enter and help'' Miss Swan looked up as she saw her dad march right to her and then Charlie said ''Mr Bert may I have my daughters and may I speak to her in the other room?'' I nodded in agreement and he motioned Miss Swan to follow him and she did as she was told.

**Bella POV**

I was shocked when my dad came out and ordered me to the next room I followed and again took a seat Charlie stared right at me and then said ''Bells just put it on it is only for a month and its so not only the school can keep an eye on you guys but my department to this wasn't my idea far from it, it was more Mr Bert's idea but in the end it was up to MY BOSS not me but my boss'' I felt sorry for him I had nearly cost him his job plenty of times so I sighed and held out my left arm my father clicked the tracking device into place and then said ''thank you Bells and I will see you tomorrow'' he then gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking me back into Mr Bert's office Edward had his device on as well and then Mr Bert spoke up ''thank you Miss Swan and Mr Cullen for finally co-operating with us'' then my dad spoke up and said ''if we hear of behaviour like this again from either of you two within the next month your device's will stay on longer and there will be future action taken do you both understand'' both me and Edward muttered ''Yes Sir'' it felt weird saying sir to my father and then Charlie and Mr Brown left as Mr Bert turned to both of us and said ''Mr Cullen your mother said that she was taking all of you out for the day on Saturday including Miss Swan and Mr Swan is this correct?'' Edward looked up and said ''Yes Sir'' Mr Bert just nodded and then said ''OK I will put it in the out-of-school file'' he then turned to me and said ''Miss Swan despite your behaviour recently I am allowing you out tomorrow after your final lesson along with your brother your father says it is your birthday and he would like to spend the day with you'' I nodded and said ''thank you sir'' he then turned to both of us and said ''I will see you both after dinner sharp and remember I will know if you try to get out of it''

We both left his office and headed up to our dorms we had half an hour left until we had to head to Biology truth was I didn't feel like going to class but knew if I didn't Mr Bert would come to me asking me why I wasn't in class so I huffed and walked up to the dorms and quickly logged onto Facebook I scanned the page and noticed a Status update from Charlie

Charlie Swan Status Update: 'can't believe I was just called up to the school because Bella misbehaved now I have a bit of written work to do and a order to put in'

Jacob Black Commented on this: 'WHAT Bella misbehaved so much you where called to the school'

I looked at them and then quickly typed 'sorry again dad I must make your job harder see you at dinner tomorrow ' I quickly clicked post and noticed I had one new message from Esme Cullen I looked at it

Bella – Esme

Hi Bella anything new happen since I left you this morning

No not really apart from the fact Edward and I both have a tracking device tag on our arms now, it means I cant skip biology next class lets just hope there is nothing with blood in it that was why Edward and I was late to Spanish yesterday

ah right I wondered as Edward is never usually late for class and to be honest my sons and daughters don't like blood either in fact none of our family dose, Carlisle can stand it more due to his training for becoming a doctor but even Carlisle's sister's family up in Alaska don't like blood

lol it makes me faint and I best go the bell is about to ring and Alice is trying to shove my P.E kit in my hand and saying if we don't leave here in a minute we are going to be late and to be honest Edward and I can't afford to be late so speak to you soon see you on Saturday bye.

OK Bye Bella have fun.

I quickly logged off and took my P.E bag off of Alice and started to head towards Biology I saw Edwards face stiffen and then I said ''Edward what's up?'' he then looked at me and said ''it's blood type testing'' my eyes widened I really didn't want to step into the class now I knew if I did I would faint Emmett heard Edward say what it was and he bounced right in, I in the other hand fell to the ground with the mere thought of the smell of blood.

**Edward POV**

Bella had came off Facebook she was speaking to Esme and then we headed to Biology I automatically read the teacher's mind it was blood type testing my face stiffened this was not a task me or my siblings could do, one we did not bleed and two we wouldn't be able to control our self s around that much human blood, I told Bella what it was Emmett heard and bounced in Bella on the other hand sunk to the floor, my siblings stayed outside with me and Bella, I knew it wouldn't be long before Mr Bert came asking why both Bella and I wasn't in class but he would then see Jasper, Rose and Alice also not in class I told the others to hide in the toilet Mr Bert wouldn't know if they weren't in class.

Alice and the others left Bella and I sitting outside the class I could smell the blood and my eyes were turning black, Bella had went pale white now and was close to passing out on the floor when Mr Bert came around the corner to my surprise with Carlisle and Charlie I sighed of course this is why he took his time he was contacting our parents again, Charlie looked at Bella who by this point had just passed out on the floor and went running to her and said to me ''what happened?'' I looked at him and said ''we were on our way to Biology and Alice my sister looked in seeing that it was blood type testing we were doing and afterwards Bella just sat here I wasn't going to leave her by herself she then turned pale white and she just passed out there'' I then carefully lifted Bella into Charlie's arms, Carlisle looked at her and said ''Edward where is your brother and sisters and where is Bella's brother'' I looked up and then I said ''father as you know none of our family can take the smell of blood so instead of the others sitting here and getting into trouble I told them to leave us, Emmett went into class and the others went somewhere Bella and I are found easily because of these'' I then lifted up my sleeve to show my tag and Carlisle stared at me he knew what this meant and then he said ''is this due to the behaviour that your mother had to come up because?'' I nodded my head I could tell my father was angry with me and then he said to Mr Bert ''do you mind if I take Miss Swan back to my work she will be back for dinner its just so I can subscribe her with some medicine to help her'' Mr Bert nodded and said ''on you go Dr Cullen'' Charlie then looked at me and then said ''May I speak to Mr Cullen about what happened fully'' Mr Bert nodded and then Charlie walked off in the direction of an empty classroom as Carlisle thought 'Bella will be OK she will be back for dinner'' I nodded slightly to him and then followed Charlie.

**Bella POV**

It was just before dinner time Carlisle was driving me back to school he had nothing to give me but said I should drink water more he walked me up to Mr Bert's office I noticed Edward sitting outside and went up to him and said ''why are you here?'' it was Carlisle that answered and said ''I am taking Edward out for dinner tonight just me and him'' I nodded and that was when I noticed his eyes they were dark black just then Mr Bert came out and said ''ah Dr Cullen I see you have brought Miss Swan back is she on any medicine I should know about?'' Carlisle looked at him and said ''no we just suggest she gets plenty of water'' Mr Bert nodded and then said ''I trust you will have young Mr Cullen back here in time for his detention as I am putting a time on it, both your detentions will start at 7:30 tonight and due to your skipping class without permission your words are just about doubled so that is 8000 word essay on why your actions since the lateness to class to skipping Biology without permission is wrong do you both understand?'' I looked up and said ''Yes Sir'' he then looked at Edward who said ''Yes Sir'' then Mr Bert turned to me and said ''you can tell Mr and Miss Hale and Miss Cullen they are to join you, tell them they have 2000 lines each more will be explained at half past 7'' Carlisle looked up and said ''of course Edward will be back for 7'' as he said this both him and Edward left.

we walked into the dinning hall and took a seat together Emmett and me plunged right into the food again i noticed the Cullen's and Hales's werent eating i hoped i got an answer to this mystery soon come 7pm Edward joined us he looked happy i looked back into his eyes and realsed they were golden brown now i shifted it off for now as i continued to eat at 7:25 we all stood up and headed to our detention Emmett got up just after us and then said ''see you guys soon'' we nodded as Mr Bert lead us to an unused classroom he told us to take a seat at the table with our name on it mine was next to Edward the other three were sitting two rows back on top of each table was 20 pencils and 10 sheets of A4 paper and an instructions booklet mine and Edward's read 'you are to write a 8000 word essay on why the actions of 1. your lateness to Spanish yesterday, 2. in small corners today, 3. your cheek and swearing to the Headmaster today and 4. skipping class without permission today was out of line.' I asked Edward what the others had to do and he said ''2000 lines of 'I must not skip class without permission' but we will be here for ages they will be done by the next hour'' we both started to work within 50 minutes of being there Jasper stood up and grabbed his sheets and handed them to Mr Bert who then said ''very well Mr Hale you may go'' Jasper then walked out of the door to meet Emmett shortly after Alice and Rose followed at this point I stopped to count my words I have done 2100 words I sighed I was barely started then Mr Bert stood up and said ''I have to go check something out I will be back in 10 minutes you two stay where you are and finish your essay's off I will know if you move'' he then pointed to a device on his own left wrist I watched it carefully had saw two dots staying still I guessed this was his tracker for us both I sighed and both Edward and I said ''yes sir'' and continued writing, I had covered the lateness to Spanish and I went on to my skipping Biology without permission I had got cheeky this time saying how I was found lying on the floor then took to the hospital and how that should have been enough without writing this god damned essay I laughed at this and then counted my words by this time it was 10pm I really hopped that I was nearly done I looked at Edward and he said he still had 1500 more words to write and he was on his last bit about his cheek I counted mine I had 1589 more words to write and I just had the swearing to write about my heart sank as I began writing again with my 15th pencil it was 9:30pm when both me and Edward finished Mr Bert had came back around 9pm we stood up and then Mr Bert snapped at us to sit back down.

**Edward POV**

Mr Bert snapped at me and Bella to sit back down so we did as we were told and then he came to us and said ''Miss Swan, Mr Cullen i have never seen behaviour like yours before and i will not tolerate it giving all gose well with yor father tomorrow Miss Swan and everything gose well for everyone on Saturday i will speak to forks police about these tracking devices getting removed on sunday morning do you understand?'' I looked at Bella then him and we both muttered ''Yes Sir'' he took in our papers and said ''you may go'' I nodded and took Bella's hand and I went back to our rooms it was around 9:45 by the time we got back and we were both greeted with big hugs from Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper i then told them how me and Bella were going to try to behave until sunday to get these things off i also noted that i might cancel the party for tomorrow night Alice looked shocked and Bella snuggled into me nearly falling asleep on the sofa we were sitting on

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BIRTHDAY DINNER AND THE LATE NIGHT PARTY**

**QUESTIONS: SHOULD MR BERT BE KEEPING AN EYE ON EDWARD AND BELLA THROUGH THE TRACKING DEVICE AFTER CURFEW OR NOT? SHOULD EDWARD CANCEL THE PARTY IN FEAR OF GETTING CAUGHT?**

**REVIEW WITH THE ANSWERS**


	12. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATE IVE JUST STARTED COLLEGE AND WELL BY THE END OF IT I AM SHATTERED I AM HOPING TO GET ANOTHER UPDATE DONE BY THE WEEKEND, TUESDAY AT THE LATEST AS I GET OFF EARLY ON FRIDAY AND I AM OFF UNTIL WEDNESDAY AGAIN**

**~~DIZZY126~~**


	13. Getting Ready

**Edward POV**

It was morning I had all night to think about it, I was talking to Jasper and we were contacting Rosalie and Alice via text messaging I had decided in both mine and Bella's best intreast to cancel the party instead I would contact Esme to try to get us from the Friday night to the saturday night chances were slim but if we could show we would behave then maybe Mr Bert would allow us I would ask him after breakfast and I would get Alice and Jasper working on the party with Carlisle and Esme while Rosalie and myself took both of them out.

**Alice POV**

Edward cancelled the party such a party crasher though I did know his new plan and it was gonna work Mr Bert would allow us all out from Friday night only me and Jasper would go straight home the others were 'stopping off' somewhere Bella and Edward to Edwards favourite meadow and Rose and Emmett were going to a monster truck race.

**Bella POV**

I woke up with the wake up call so I stretched and notice Alice come out of the wardrobe with my clothes both Rose and her was already dressed, she gave me the clothes then said ''Happy Birthday Bella. I got dressed and we met the boys before heading down to breakfast as we were walking Alice explained how she had already picked out from my limited supply of 'decent' clothes what I was wearing tonight we went down to breakfast and took our seats as Mr Bert got up and said ''Hello Students, I hope you all had a pleasant sleep'' I saw Edward smile and laugh at this, I looked at him and he just stared at me so Mr Bert continued ''also tonight you will finish an hour before hand please note if you are leaving the school tonight'' he looked at both me and Emmett ''you must be back by curfew and must not leave until 4:30 now please eat''

**Edward POV**

Breakfast was over quite quickly of course I didn't eat anything I headed up to Mr Bert's table and then said ''erm excuse me Sir could I talk to you?'' he looked up and said ''of course Mr Cullen register in with your class then come to my office okay?'' I looked at him and said ''ok sir''

I went to English and told my teacher how I was going to talk to Mr Bert, I was excused from class as I knocked on Mr Bert's door he said ''come in'' I entered and then he said ''ah yes Mr Cullen what was it you wanted to see me about?'' I looked at him and said ''well Mr Bert as you know it is Emmett's and Isabella's birthday today'' I paused as he nodded and then I said ''well I was wondering if my mum allowed it of course if my siblings and the Swan's could get out after class on Friday and well stay over night at my house my mother and father will make sure we behave'' Mr Bert looked at me and then said ''Mr Cullen I will contact your parents and ask if they are willing to do it and then I will evaluate both yours and Miss Swan's behaviour and I will let you know by tomorrow night at the latest you may go back to class now Mr Cullen'' I headed back to class feeling it was about time Bella and Emmett knew about us but how to tell them without really tell them?

**Bella POV**

The day went by quickly it wasn't long before Alice was dragging me up to our room saying ''ok I only have an hour till you can leave I have your clothes sorted out so get in that shower now'' I quickly done as I was told and washed up and then as I stepped out of the shower Alice handed me my clothes in. I quickly got dressed Alice had picked out a dark blue tank top and a casual pair of jeans for me to wear I then stepped into the bedroom with my hair wet and Alice seated me down on a seat and started to blow dry my hair, she then curled it slightly with her tongs and added little eye-shadow by the time Mr Bert sent someone up for me and Emmett Alice had me looking like a princess as I met my dad he just stared at me.

**Emmett POV**

As I was leaving for my dinner with my father Edward handed me a piece of paper and then said ''there is something about my family you must know but we can't directly tell you, you must find out so follow the instructions on here'' I nodded and before going down I went to the toilet and read the note it said;

**'Bella and Emmett to discover our Family's secret follow these clues**

**our skin is ice cold**

**we are very strong and fast**

**you never see us eat**

**our eyes chance colour**

**we can't go into La Push **

**From, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper''**

I read the note and thought things over we were good friends with people in La Push Bella with Jacob and me with Seth as I headed down with Bella I explained what the note had said we knew we couldn't get it all figured by the time we got back.

**Charlie POV**

I looked up as Emmett and Bella came in Bella looked nice she had a nice outfit with little make-up to bring out her features a pulled her into a hug and said ''Happy Birthday Bells and you look very nice today'' she giggled and then said ''one of my room mates was going to go crazy if I didn't let her dress me and put make-up on in fact we even got off our last class and she dragged me up stairs to get ready'' I laughed and said ''glad you have made friends already'' she sighed and then said ''yeah Alice, Rose, Jazz and Edward are cool were hopefully staying at theirs tomorrow night Alice wants to take me shopping for my birthday and Edward and Jazz are gonna do something with Emmett'' I nodded and then grabbed Emmett he gave me his normal bear hug and said ''Hey dad bet your surprised that I have behaved myself unlike Bellsy'' I sighed and then said ''Emmett I am but can we not talk about that tonight'' he looked at me and pouted and then we headed out to the car and told them we were staring off my going to the La Push reservation to meet Billy and the others.

**A/N: SORRY THIS IS LATER THAN I WANTED BUT COLLEGE HAS BEEN TIRING COME THE OCTOBER WEEK I HAVE A WHOLE WEEK OFF COLLEGE I SHOULD GET AN UPDATE IN THEN DOUBT THERE WILL BE ONE BEFORE THAT AS IT IS A WEEK ON MONDAY AND I HAVE AN ASSESMENT NEXT WEEK AS WELL AS CATCHING UP ON MY STUPID LOG BOOK**


	14. The Birthday Meal

**Bella POV**

Emmett showed me the note the guys had gave them then the stuff I researched about the cold ones jumped back to me I would ask Jake if he knew anything about the cold ones and ask if he knew about the Cullen's. Our first stop was La Push as I got out the car at Jacobs house he was standing outside the front door with Billy I grabbed Jake in a hug and said ''Hey Jake I miss being up here with Embry, Quill and yourself'' he looked at me and said ''me to oh and Happy Birthday Bells I got you this'' he then handed me a picture frame with a picture of me and my friends from Forks High the last time we headed up to La Push I said thanks and then said ''Jake can we go for a walk I need to talk to you its about these four kids in our new school'' he nodded as we began to walk and then I said ''do you know anything about the Cullen's'' he stopped and looked at me and then said ''I am not sure if I can tell you what I know well I mean it involves our tribe history'' he paused I looked at him and said ''oh please Jake the kids are strange but good.'' He looked at me as he said ''Bells they are dangerous well we find them dangerous, they try not to be like others of their kind but we can't take the risk in case they mess up, truth is my tribe is descended from wolves or so I have been told in legends now the legend says that the tribe as many enemies one being known as the cold ones or rather blood drinkers'' as he said this I knew what he was saying was true and then he said ''well you can guess from there what they are'' I nodded and then said ''Vampires'' he nodded with me and then said ''well they claim to only drink the blood of animals so we made a treaty with them as long as they stayed of our land and didn't BITE a human then we wouldn't expose them or kill them of course its just a legend though Sam Uley believes in it''

**Emmett POV**

I got a lot of things off Seth he knew a little bit the only thing he could really tell me though was that their tribe referred to them as the cold ones and that a treaty was made. Charlie called for me and Bells to head back to the car it was coming on 6:30 now and Charlie had booked us into the restaurant Italiano for 7 as we drove our way down to the restaurant me and Bella was whispering in the back what we found out she mentioned something about the cold ones and how she thinks if these legends aren't exactly legends but truth then the Cullen's and Hale's where vampires I gulped at this and decided both me and Bells would try get time before heading to theirs tomorrow if we were aloud to go with them.

**Bella POV**

we arrived at Italiano with 2 minutes to spare as we walked in we were showing to our seats I looked at the menu and ordered garlic bread, Lasagne and apple pie with cream Emmett got the same but instead of Lasagne he got a 12'' Pepperoni pizza to share with Charlie as we dug in we started to talk Charlie asked us how we were getting on and I replied ''despite from getting detention for not being able to go to Biology due to an ill feeling fine I guess'' Charlie looked up at me and then said ''yeah that was pretty unfair I guess but you should have let your teacher know'' I looked at him and then said ''I smelt the blood before I entered the class in fact before I got near the door I near enough fainted then but then again no-one would have known if it wasn't for this stupid thing'' I said that pointing to my left arm and Charlie sighed and said ''yeah about that I have good news Mr Bert told me before we left you and that Cullen boy can get them off in the morning if you behave all night''. I did a victory dance as I ate up my dinner then Charlie took us to get our birthday present we both only had one each as apparently they cost quite a bit as we drove back to the house Charlie asked us to close our eyes so we did so and then he opened up Emmett's door and guided Emmett to where to go but told him to keep his eyes shut and did the exact same to me and then around a minute after settling me told us to open our eyes in front of Emmett was an off-road Jeep and infront of me was a Vauxvall Corsa.

**Emmett POV**

I was shocked when I saw the Jeep it was the exact one I had wanted I didn't expect Charlie to get it I then bounded over to him and said ''Thanks Dad this is awesome'' he threw us our key's and then said ''take them for a spin for half an hour then bring them back and we will head back'' we nodded and jumped into our cars and started to drive down the street we just wanted to explore Forks or even a small part of it we pulled up back at the house 25 minutes afterwards and gave the key's back to Charlie and then he drove us back to the school as we went back to Mr Bert to sign back in I noticed Edward sitting outside and I went to him and said ''Hey what you doing here'' he looked up and then said ''oh Mr Bert sent for me did you have fun?'' I nodded and then said ''my dad bought me and Bella a car each they are pretty cool'' he nodded and then Mr Bert came out and said ''ah Chief Swan your back could I speak to you a moment please?'' Charlie nodded and they both went back into his office as I sat outside talking with Edward and Bella.

**Bella POV**

Both me and Edward got called in I looked up my dad had a smile on his face and then Mr Bert said ''I have decided to end the tracking tonight Chief Swan here will remove the devices and then I want to speak to you both ok'' we nodded as he left the room to leave Charlie to remove them he took Edward's off first and said ''there you go Mr Cullen'' Edward nodded and said ''thanks Chief Swan'' Charlie just nodded his head to say he heard and then said to me ''Bells there you go'' as he took my own off and I gave him a hug and said ''thanks dad'' he returned the hug as Mr Bert came in with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett and my father left after giving Emmett a hug and said ''I will see you soon Bells and you to Em'' he then left and we turned to Mr Bert.

Mr Bert looked at us and then said '' right I called all six of you here as Mr Cullen came to me this morning asking if Mr and Miss Swan here could go to your house for a sleepover tomorrow night now what I need to know is if your parents have agreed to it Mr Cullen'' he looked at Edward and he said ''yes sir my mother Esme is taking Alice, Rosalie and Isabella out shopping and Carlisle is taking Jasper, Emmett and myself to a wrestling match'' Mr Bert smiled at this and then said ''ok you may tell your parents Mr Cullen they may pick you up after your last class you may all go''

It was 10pm by the time we got back to the dorm we explained to the others how our father bought us both a car and then both me and Emmett excused ourself's saying how we really needed to send a e-mail truth was we wanted to do more research on the cold ones so we got up and went to the computers.

**Alice POV**

I wasn't shocked when Bella and Edward got their devices off nor was I shocked when he said we could go home for the sleepover I had seen it. When Bella and Emmett said they needed to send an e-mail I had a vision they where looking up the cold ones and then decided to talk to us they had figured it out so as they left I told Edward through my thoughts and he smiled we were glad they were finally finding out the truth about us.

**A/N: OK I MANAGED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AS COLLEGE WASN'T AS TIRING ON FRIDAY THERE SO HERE IT IS REVIEW PLEASE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THEM FINDING OUT AND IF I HAVE TIME THE SLEEPOVER**


	15. Finding out the truth

Bella POV

Emmett and I left to research the cold ones and check on Facebook as I signed in I saw loads of my friends had left Happy Birthday comments on my wall so I quickly changed me status to 'Had a fun day with Emmett and Dad went to La Push to see Jake and the others then went out for a meal at Italiano and my Dad got both me and Emmett a car each Em got the Jeep he always wanted and I got a Vauxvall Corsa can't wait to get out of here to drive it and going for a sleepover tomorrow night with the Cullen's and Hale's' as I submitted this I then said a thanks to everyone who had wished me a happy birthday.

As I looked up the cold ones after closing down Facebook I saw that there was many covens the oldest dating back over 3000 years in Italy known as the Volturi there was a bit of history there how they are said to be like royalty of the Vampire world and came into power after they defeated the Romanian's there wasn't a lot there just the words of 'IMMORTAL', 'DRINKS BLOOD' and 'NEVER SLEEPS' jumped out at me the never sleep part would explain why Alice and Rosalie would have always been up early at 10:30pm both Emmett and myself logged off and decided to talk to Alice and the others about what we knew but wanted to do it privately.

Edward POV

I had read in Alice's mind that Bella and Emmett would speak to us so at 10:30pm when we saw them approach they said ''Hey guys any place we can talk without anyone over hearing?'' I nodded and led them to a small room Jasper had came here a lot as it was the only place he could escape from the scent of human blood and then Bella spoke up and then said ''I think I know what you are'' I looked at her and then said ''tell us then say it'' both Bella and Emmett looked at each other and then at the same time said ''Vampires'' all four of us stared at them and then I said ''yes but we aren't typical of our kind'' Bella nodded and then said ''how come?'' I stared at her and then said ''we unlike others of our kind value human life allowing us to coexist with humans as we only drink the blood of animals we see ourself as vegetarian'' Bella stared at me and then said ''what made you pick to drink animal blood'' I sighed and then said ''Carlisle started it when he was turned. He didn't want to kill humans and felt didn't he once eat venison in his human life so drinking the blood of a deer would be the same.

Bella POV

I looked shocked at Edward as he explained how Carlisle was the first to start with the Animal blood and then I looked up as he continued to speak ''there is only one other coven that follow our diet we consider them family they live in Alaska'' I nodded and then I looked at Emmett and then we both said ''we don't care what you are''

Edward POV

I was surprised when Bella and Emmett both said they didn't care and then I said ''we better get to our rooms its 2 minutes to curfew'' we all quickly left and got into our rooms just as we heard teachers shout at the remaining people to get to bed. I looked up at Emmett and said ''right do you want to know more about us?'' he looked at me and said ''what more is there to say?'' I sighed and then said ''I best tell you the rest then but I will only tell my story of how I was changed Jazz can say his own''at this Jasper gave a nod and I continued to say ''well you see some Vampires have also got this special ability in my family that is the case of Alice, Jasper and myself, you see Alice can see the future not the kind that is set in stone but the kind that goes with the mind, Jasper can feel and mess with people's emotions and well I can read minds''

Emmett POV

I listened carefully to what Edward had to say it really interested me and when he said that he could read minds I stopped thinking about how hot his adopted sister Rosalie was and he let out a chuckle saying ''don't worry Em boy, I think that exact same things about Bella'' then I laughed and said ''OK its just weird I've never had someone in my mind before, oh and here can you tell me what Bells I thinking about from time to time you know it would be good to know'' this was when he sighed and said ''don't ask how but I cant read her mind it is as if she is far away it frustrated me at first but I learnt to live with it'' I nodded and then said ''can we continue this tomorrow with your parents I am shattered oh and my dad is hopefully letting me and Bells have our cars while we are with you and your family'' Edward nodded and then said ''sure we will continue later Em's I forget Humans need to sleep and that would be cool about the cars if you want Rosalie could upgrade them a bit more'' I nodded as I crawled into bed.

Bella POV

I sat on my bed Rosalie and Alice stared at me and then Alice sighed and said ''Bella I wish I could tell you my story of how I got turned like the others will but I don't remember any part of my human life, all I remember is waking up being a vampire in this place and then meeting Jazz'' I nodded and then turned to Rosalie as she began to speak.

''Bella my story is horrific Carlisle had actually smelt the blood when he found me, I had a good life was about to get married to a man called Royce King a few weeks before the wedding him and a gang where drunk left me bleeding on the streets. At that point Carlisle only had Edward and Esme, Edward pretending to be Esme's brother at the time. Carlisle didn't want to see me die though looking back at it sometimes I wish he did just let me die not now though, your brother brings back a few human things for me he is my mate I feel it when I am away from him the pull Alice gets to Jasper, if only he felt it but he wont as long as he is human and I wont condemn him to this life I never wanted it for myself and I don't want it for people who can choose''

I looked at her and then said ''what if that person wanted it they choose it?'' she stared at me and then said ''if they are perfect health to be honest Bella I would still be against it'' I looked at her and yawned as Alice pulled Rosalie off my bed and said ''time for the human to go to bed otherwise Bella you will miss breakfast and have to endure a long lecture off of Mr Bert and I doubt you want that'' she then let out a small laugh and I stared at her.

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE COLLEGE AND WHAT NOT HAD TOOK OVER AND FINDING A DAY WHEN I AM NOT COMPLETELY SHATTERED IS HARD THERE PROBABLY WONT BE ANOTHER UPDATE UNTIL MID DECEMBER DUE TO A SITE I GO ON CLOSING DOWN AND I DONT FINISH COLLEGE FOR XMAS TILL 17 DECEMBER**

**- DIZZY126 -**


	16. AN a habit wont be made

**RIGHT CAN I JUST SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY YOUR FEEDBACK MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME AS I AM CURRENTLY TRYING MY HAND AT BEING A BUDDING WRITER AND NOT ONLY WORKING ON THE TWO FAN FICS I HAVE HERE (THIS ONE - THE BOARDING SCHOOL AND A HARRY POTTER ONE CALLED THE HOUSE CHANGEOVER) I AM ALSO CURRENTLY TRYING TO WRITE MY OWN STORY ABOUT BULLYING WHICH I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT A NAME FOR IF YOU WISH TO SEE A DRAFT OF IT THEN JUST MEASSAGE ME AND I AM SURE I COULD TAKE AN EXTRACT AND SEND IT SO YES YOUR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AS IT HELPS ME IMPROVE ON MY WRITING. **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT DUE TO WRITING MY OWN STORY I WILL PROBABLY NOT UPDATE AGAIN TILL EITHER LATE DECEMBER OR EARLY JANUARY **


	17. AN Sorry Again

**Hey Guys if you were expecting a new chapter i am sorry i do have it started and i know were i am going with it but college has kept me busy i am planning to update within the next 2 weeks if i fail to do this then it will be around the 2nd week of june before i can update again since 3/4 of my college course exam has been completed and my final bit isnt till june 8th but May is going to prove tough since i have 2 assessments to complete, my 18th birthday (woop cant wait), a weekend away to england (lake district) and thats basically the last 2 weekends in may and then first weekend in june i am away camping and then my exam is the 8th as i have already said so if i dont get a chapter up by 19th of may dont expect one up till after the 8th of june**

**~~~Dizzy126~~~**


	18. The start of a new weekend

**Bella POV**

Alice managed to wake me up on time the next morning once she successfully woke me up she pushed me towards the bathroom in the hallway saying ''right you have ten minutes i will be back before then with your clothes then when we get back to the room Rose will do your hair well i pack things for tonight'' of course i was going to stay at the Cullens tonight i sighed as i stripped down in one of the shower blocks and let the water flow down my back it was a good way for me to waken up. Around ten minutes later Alice came in shouting ''you done yet Bella we need to hurry up'' i sighed and quickly finished washing my hair and when i got out Alice pushed me into a changing cubicle with my clothes telling me to slightly dry my hair so my clothes wouldn't get wet so i sighed as i ran the towel in my hair and dried it off a bit before drying the rest of me and i quickly got changed.

I lifted my pile of worn pyjamas and headed with Alice back to our room as i got there Rose pushed me onto a chair in front of the mirror and started to brush my hair as i mumbled ''don't make it to fancy please Rose'' she nodded her head as i shut my eyes for a bit as Alice hurried off to pack a few things for the night for us all, but mostly me and then said ''remind me to tell Esme we need to go food shopping tonight Rose okay'' Rose tapped my shoulder signalling she was done as she said ''Right Alice'' i opened my eyes here and looked in the mirror my hair was simple but nice it was tied back in a high pony-tail with a dark blue hair bauble and to set it off at the side sat two blue hair clips at either side.

**Emmett POV**

I woke up early Edward and Jasper were sitting talking when they noticed i got up and Edward looked to me and said ''Hey Em you best get ready and packed for tonight we have a fun night packed up '' i sighed and went and got dressed in my uniform and then got out my overnight bag and threw in a pair of nightwear a few pairs of lose jeans and a shirt as well as a few lose long sleeved t-shirts.

Once done we all made our way to meet up with the girls who were sitting in the common room area waiting on us as we met up Alice had ran straight to the arms of Jasper and then Rosalie went and stood next to me and Edward next to Bella, i sighed we were happy in our small little group and nothing was going to break it.

**Bella POV**

We sat down at breakfast in our pairs that we had walked down in, Edward had his arm over my shoulder and it felt surprisingly nice. Mr Bert got up and said his usual annocements stating that 'anyone leaving the school for the weekend where to present their bags by lunch time for inspection' this annoyed Bella as it looked as if they couldn't do anything fun while away from this place.

**Edward POV**

Our first four classes finished up before i knew it, it was lunch time we had agreed we would fetch our bags together so all six of us ran up the the common room area before splitting up to get our bags. When we reached the common room again i noticed they all had one bag and then i heard Alice say ''Edward you seem shocked of me only having one bag'' i nodded and then said ''i had expected at least 3, 1 for clothes, 1 for make-up and 1 for hair things'' she then giggled at me and said ''Eddie dear i have PLENTY of that stuff at home that is ten times better than my limited supply here''

**Bella POV**

The last two classes finished again quickly and everyone headed down to collect their bags and waited in the common room until it was time to go around five minutes to go the six of us all got up and headed down to the offices to collect our bags and meet up with Esme and Carlisle and Esme said ''Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett will come with me in my car Jasper and Alice you are going with your dad'' we nodded and then as we got out to the parking lot Edward whispered something into Esme's ear and she smiled and as we climbed in the car and drove down the road to there house, I looked around as we drove into a forest and Edward said to me ''the forest allows us to be free here, we don't need to hide and all'' I smiled as we entered the door Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were there waiting and Alice dragged me and said ''I need to show you to your room'' just as she said this Jasper had dragged Emmett I saw the other four Cullens gather around a table and they talked quietly, I found my room was next to Alice's I looked around and was shocked the room looked good and then Alice said ''Esme wanted to make you and Emmett feel like home now why don't you unpack I need to hear what there saying, I mean its about where each of is going tonight'' I nodded and went to unpacking as Alice went down stairs.

I had just finished unpacking when Alice, Rose and Esme came up, Esme stood at the door and Alice said ''there is a mall not to far in Seattle its opened until midnight so we have a good few hours come on Bella'' Alice and Rose dragged me to the car as Esme made her way to the car and drove off into Seattle and to the mall. Once at the mall Alice dragged me into a store and said ''I will pick out some clothes for tomorrow night I just need you to try them on oh and a few dresses for back at school.

**Edward POV**

While the girls went out I ran up to Emmett's room and said to him ''come on me, you, Jasper and Carlisle are going to a wrestling match in port angelas '' Emmett bounced up and we got into the car and headed out.

We took our seats we had got front row tickets Carlisle had bought snacks for Emmett, though it was tomorrow I couldn't wait for I was getting Bella to myself for a bit and I was going to take her to my meadow and spending the day there with her I had even asked Esme to make her some lunch to take with us.

We arrived home at 12:30am the girls weren't to far behind us but Alice was carrying Bella and then said in a low voice to me ''fell asleep on the way home, I think I tired her out I am just going to put her in her bed'' I nodded as Emmett came in and placed his rubbish in the bin and said ''thanks guys tonight has been awesome I think ill go to bed now getting a bit sleepy'' with this he yawned and I nodded and said ''sure thing see you in the morning Emmett'' with this Emmett went up the stairs and I heard him go into his room and crawl under the covers.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING I HAD COLLEGE THEN I JUST COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO WRITE THIS BUT I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANYTHING I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP AROUND NEXT WEEK ~~DIZZY126~~**


End file.
